The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus in which key switches can be operated without awkwardly bending the elbow or wrist, and such an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus in which the key switches can be arranged aesthetically in the appearance design while preventing confusion in operation and eliminating dead space within the area occupied by the key switches.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing an example of an operation panel in a conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
The operation panel 51 is provided with an LCD display 21, vertical key switches 52 and horizontal key switches 53 for increasing/decreasing setting values relating to imaging and display of an ultrasonic image, an operation pad 22 and a keyboard 23.
The vertical key switches 52 are associated with adjustment in which an increase/decrease of a setting value gives the impression of an increase/decrease in the vertical direction. For example, adjustment of the baseline shift in an ultrasonic Doppler technique gives the impression of vertical moving of a zero frequency axis, and therefore the adjustment is performed by the vertical key switch 52.
The horizontal key switches 53 are associated with adjustment in which an increase/decrease of a setting value gives the impression of an increase/decrease in the horizontal direction. For example, adjustment of the cutoff frequency gives the impression of horizontal shifting of the filter characteristic in a frequency characteristic diagram having a frequency axis as a horizontal axis, and therefore the adjustment is performed by the horizontal key switch 53.
In the conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, since the vertical and horizontal key switches 52 and 53 are disposed together on the operation panel 51, the following problems arise:
(1) When an operation is performed using the right index finger and middle finger, for example, the vertical key switches 52 have to be operated with the elbow opened outward and the wrist bent inward. Similarly, the horizontal switches 53 have to be operated with the elbow shut inward and the wrist bent outward. In other words, the elbow and wrist must be awkwardly bent and the operator suffers from difficulty.
(2) When the vertical and horizontal key switches 52 and 53 are disposed together, since the operational directions of the vertical and horizontal key switches 52 and 53 are different, confusion in operation may result.
(3) When the vertical and horizontal key switches 52 and 53 are disposed together, dead space is apt to occur within the area occupied by the key switches on the operation panel 51 and in the space occupied by switch bodies in the interior of the operation panel 51.
(4) When the vertical and horizontal key switches 52 and 53 are disposed together, the aesthetics of the appearance design is degraded.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus in which key switches can be operated without awkwardly bending the elbow or wrist.
Moreover, it is a second object of the present invention to provide an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus in which the key switches can be arranged aesthetically in the appearance design while preventing confusion in operation and eliminating dead space within the area occupied by the key switches.
In accordance with a first aspect, the present invention is an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus having an operation panel provided with a plurality of key switches for increasing/decreasing setting values relating to imaging and display of an ultrasonic image, wherein one or more key switches are disposed slantingly with respect to the horizontal and vertical directions of the operation panel.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the first aspect, since the key switches are disposed slantingly with respect to the horizontal and vertical directions of the operation panel, the key switches can be operated using the index and middle fingers without awkwardly bending the elbow or wrist.
In accordance with a second aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the slanting key switches include two key switches for baseline shifting and for cutoff frequency setting.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the second aspect, adjustment of the baseline shift in which an increase/decrease of the setting value gives the impression of an increase/decrease in the vertical direction and adjustment of the cutoff frequency in which an increase/decrease of the setting value gives the impression of an increase/decrease in the horizontal direction can be performed by the same operation with the same position of the elbow and wrist, and therefore confusion of the operator can be prevented.
In accordance with a third aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein a plurality of the slanting key switches are arranged in a horizontal row or in a vertical row.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the third aspect, since a plurality of the slanting key switches are arranged in a horizontal row or in a vertical row, dead space within the area occupied by the key switches is eliminated and the appearance design can be aestheticized as compared with the case in which the vertical and horizontal key switches are disposed together.
In accordance with a fourth aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the slanting key switch includes a key top that is operated by a human operator""s finger, and a switch body for performing a switching action by operating the key top.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fourth aspect, since the key top and the switch body are separated, the degree of freedom in design can be improved.
In accordance with a fifth aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the switch body is a seesaw switch that performs a switching action by an operation of seesawing the position of the key top.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fifth aspect, since one key top and the seesaw switch are employed, the configuration is suitable for single-option adjustment.
In accordance with a sixth aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the switch body comprises a pair of push switches that perform a switching action by an operation of seesawing the position of the key top.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the sixth aspect, since one key top and the push switches are employed, the configuration is suitable for single-option adjustment.
In accordance with a seventh aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the key top comprises a pair of key tops arranged in a slanting direction, and the switch body comprises a pair of push switches that perform a switching action by an operation of pushing one of the pair of key tops.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the seventh aspect, since two key tops and two push switches are employed, a special operation of pushing both of the key tops is allowed.
In accordance with an eighth aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the switch body is a rotation encoder by which an output value varies by an operation of sliding the key top.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the eighth aspect, since one key top and the rotation encoder are employed, the configuration is suitable for a case in which a setting value is continuously adjusted.
In accordance with a ninth aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the switch body is a slide switch that performs a switching action by an operation of sliding the key top.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the ninth aspect, since one key top and the slide switch are employed, the configuration is suitable for single-option adjustment.
In accordance with a tenth aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the key top is slanted at an angle of 20xc2x0-60xc2x0 counterclockwise with respect to a horizontal direction of the operation panel.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the tenth aspect, an operation can be performed using the index and middle fingers with the elbow and wrist in a natural attitude.
In accordance with an eleventh aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the key top has a curved shape with a sagging center.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the eleventh aspect, since a key top having a curved shape with a sagging center is employed, the configuration is suitable for an operation with a finger placed on the end of the key top.
In accordance with a twelfth aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the key top has a curved shape with a bulging center.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the twelfth aspect, since a key top having a curved shape with a bulging center is employed, the configuration is suitable for an operation with a finger placed on the center of the key top.
In accordance with a thirteenth aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the key top has a flat shape.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the thirteenth aspect, since a key top having a flat shape is employed, an operation with a finger placed on the end of the key top or on the center of the key top is allowed.
In accordance with a fourteenth aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein a protrusion is provided in the center of the key top.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fourteenth aspect, since a protrusion is provided in the center of the key top, an operation with one finger is allowed with the finger placed on the protrusion.
In accordance with a fifteenth aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the key top is provided with marks representing an oblique direction.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fifteenth aspect, the same key top may be used either in adjustment in which an increase/decrease of a setting value gives the impression of an increase/decrease in the vertical direction or in adjustment in which an increase/decrease of a setting value gives the impression of an increase/decrease in the horizontal direction.
In accordance with a sixteenth aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the key top is provided with marks representing the vertical direction.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the sixteenth aspect, confirmation can be made that a setting value to be adjusted by a key switch corresponds to adjustment that gives the impression of an increase/decrease in the vertical direction by looking at the marks.
In accordance with a seventeenth aspect, the present invention is the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the key top is provided with marks representing the horizontal direction.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the seventeenth aspect, confirmation can be made by looking at the marks that a setting value to be adjusted by a key switch corresponds to adjustment that gives the impression of an increase/decrease in the horizontal direction.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the present invention, key switches can be operated without awkwardly bending the elbow or wrist. Moreover, adjustment in which an increase/decrease of a setting value gives the impression of an increase/decrease in the vertical direction and adjustment in which an increase/decrease of a setting value gives the impression of an increase/decrease in the horizontal direction can be performed by the same operation, and confusion in operation can be prevented. Furthermore, key switches can be arranged to eliminate dead space within the area occupied by the key switches and offer an aesthetic appearance design.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.